twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amberr.Blueeyes.Blake/Renesmee's story
-Chapter one- What about us? It felt like I was having my heart ripped out, how could they make me leave him, Jacob? He was my whole life, and I his. We were inseperable, always together, I couldn't understand why she was doing this. Hadn't my mother, Bella, gone throught this years ago before I was born? My father left her for her own safety, after my Uncle Jasper had tried to kill her, and it completly crushed her, she's told me how the weight of it hurt to carry around. My Grampa Charlie had told me she had been catatonic in those first few weeks. How did they expect me to survive ''without Jacob? I would be worse than my mother had been, that I was sure of. "Mother, you can not make me move to Alaska! ''I WILL NOT GO! My place is here with Jacob. Father, please don't make me choose, I hate this! Why can't we stay in forks? Give me an answer DAMN IT!" I screeched at my stunned Father, Edward. "Sweet-Ness, we have to move on, Grandfather Carlisle is out of work and depressed, Grandmother Esme is anxious about the Volturi making another apperance and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice are on edge all the time searching for any sudden changes in the future, this is no life for us sweetheart. It is decided that we will move to Alaska, that's final!" His stern voice made my retaliation catch in my throat. I glared at him with clentched teeth. I finally looked away and stormed off to my room, slamming the door in the process almost taking it off it's hindges. My phone began bleeping as I lay on my bed, annoying, hot tears staining my face. I got up and crossed the room to where my purse lay. "Hello?" I asked "Nessie? It's me Jacob, meet me tonight in our place at 12:30 am. I'll explain everything then, I love you." Before I could respond the line went dead but the sound of Jacob's voice soothed some of the over whelming tears escaping my eyes. I gasped a jagged breath and wiped my eyes with my hands, feeling very disgruntled, I marched out of my room translating the Greek alphabet backwards so that my Father couldn't be alerted by my plan to go and see Jacob tonight. "I'm going to see Grandpa Charlie, I don't know what time I'll be home, I'll call if I need anything. Don't wait up" I called on my way to my car. I saw my Mother look longingly after me as I sped away towards my Grandpa's house. I arrived at Charlie's in five minutes flat thanks to the hand me down red BMW m3 convertible my Aunt Rosalie had given me. I bounded up to his front door and grabbed the key from under the eave, unlocked the door and went into the front porch. "Hello Grandpa Charlie! It's only Renesmee! Sue?! Are you here?" I called ahead of me. "In the living room dear! Come on in, Jacob's here too." Sue called back, my heart skipped a beat and for a moment I completely forgot I was faster than any normal human, I streaked in to the living room almost gasping for breath. "Hey honey, isn't it nice of Jacob to bring Billy to visit me? Come and give your Grandpa a hug, I've missed you kid." His eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled and it was a homey kind of sight, one that made you feel safe. "Yes Grandpa, it's very kind of Jacob, how are you feeling today, I mean apart from that hip, of course." I smiled widely at him and took a seat on the end of his bed, which had had to be moved into the living room due to Charlie not being able to walk up the stairs properly, to hug his torso gently and in that moment I got closer to his chest I smelled something so horrifyingly destinct that I froze. "What's the matter honey? I'm not that breakable." He chuckled to himself, then wheezed. "Grandpa Charlie, have you got lung cancer?" I choked suddenly upset with him, why did he have to hide things from us? "How did you know?" His bemused expression angered me. I relinquished my hold on him and stood half a meter away from him then did something I hated to do, I called my Grandfather Carlisle. "Hello Renesmee, what can I do for you?" "Grandfather Carlisle, bring mother and Father to Grandpa Charlie's. He has something very important to tell them." I snapped my phone shut and glared at Charlie, his face a calm mask of serenity. He knew what was going to happen to him, he was going to die. ''My Father came dashing into the room followed closely by my Mother. "Dad, what's up? Carlisle said it was urgent..." She trailed off as she fully took in the room and my stance and expression "Isabella, don't feak out but I've got cancer, the doctors have given me six months to live. I've known for about three months now, I need to start making plans to make sure you and Sue are looked after once I've gone. My will is already done and the house is in Sue's name, I didn't think you would mind too much. You've got your life with Edward and Renesmee and a house, you're sorted out but Sue hasn't got anything left after me, Seth and Leah are grown and live alone. Please don't be angry or upset that I didn't tell you sooner I didn't want you worried. Bells, I love you always have always will." His voice was thick with emotion and his eyes wet with tears. I suddenly realised he was saying his goodbyes and I felt my body convulsing with sobs. "Dad, I'm so sorry, I should have been here with you to look after you. Is there ''nothing that the doctors can do? " My Mother choked, Charlie shook his head wiping his tears away. My Father looked distraught for my mother and whispered into her ear "Bella, tell him about us. It doesn't matter now, let him know you'll always be ok and Renesmee." "I'd like to speak to my Dad alone if you don't mind Sue, and you too Jacob, Billy, please?" All three filed out of the room and into the kitchen, Jacob would hear but it didn't matter he already knew everything. "Dad, you already know that there is something special about me, Edward and Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens but you need to know the truth behind my secret, the pale, ice-cold skin, the eyes that change colour, the never changing face, the reason behind it all. I'm a vampire Dad. I couldn't tell you before but it doesn't matter now, I'm immortal too I'll live forever and you won't." She took a deep breath to steady her voice and control the choking sounds eminating from her throat. Charlie stared wide-eyed at her for a moment then his voice was menacing. "You did this to her didn't you? I knew your lot was weird, thanks to you my daughter can never tell her mother goodbye, or lead a normal life! How dare you show your face in my house! GET OUT, GO AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Jacob, Sue and Billy came to see what my Grandpa was yelling about. "I can't believe you told him Isabella! He is a sick man, very sick! Shame on you!" Sue scolded my mother and I felt unbearably hostile towards her. "How dare you speak to my wife that way! You could have told him about it all but decided not to!" My Father's voice was still velvety smooth and that made him anger all the more menacing. "Edward don't, just go home I'll meet you there. I have to sort this out." She kissed his lips, he turned and ran, forgetting the human chirade. "Dad that was out of order, I wanted to be this way. Understand that please, don't blame Edward it's not his fault, it was either this" - she gestured to her perfect body- "or death. When I got pregnant with Renesmee, she grew at an alarmingly fast rate, I gave birth to her four weeks after I conceived. I was human and my body wasn't compatible with her, she is half vampire biologically Edward's child, and at first he wanted me to have her removed, but how could I? She is my child, my beautiful Renesmee, I couldn't bear to think about it and so Rosalie guarded me to stop Edward, I knew I wasn't going to make it through human. It was my doing dad, I promised him and Jacob I was going to keep my heart beating." "The day Renesmee was born, Jacob had come to see me, I needed to use the bathroom and Rosalie normally took me but I hadn't walked on my own in so long I decided to give it a try and the Klutz that I am I spilled my cup of blood everywhere," -Charlie gasped and looked disgusted- "I bent to pick it up and Renesmee's placenta detached, she was thrashing and it was suffocating her, with her strength my human body couldn't cope, nearly every bone in my body was broken, including my back. Edward preformed the C-section, he had to bite through my womb with his teeth to get her out before she suffocated. I broke my promise to both Edward and Jacob that day,Jacob performed CPR to keep me alive while Edward injected his venom directly into my heart. Jacob left Edward with me believing me to be dead, that's when he imprinted on Nessie. Edward saved me from death he gave me the gift of life." "If Edward is no longer welcome in this house then me and my Daughter will not come here again. Goodbye Dad, I love you too." My Mother fled the house without waiting for Charlie to speak. "I'm sorry Grandfather but my Mother is right, my Father saved her life and if you want someone to blame, blame me. I did it to her, I broke her bones and fed from her blood I crave human blood. Do you know how long it took for my Mother to get my Father to agree to this, this damned existance? I hate what I am, but I was born this way. And my Father he never asked for this, He never asked Carlisle to change him, none of them did, but Carlisle is a doctor and saves lives it's what he does. You can't honestly tell me that you'd prefer my Mother to be dead? She's still your Bella, what more could a parent want than their child never to die? To live forever and be happy? ''Because if there's one thing I know Charlie, my Mother is happy." I turned and fled to my car. I wasn't going to see my dying Grandfather again. This fact I was utterly sure of. I didn't notice the gigantic russet coloured wolf flying through the trees, keeping pace with my car, until he yelped softly. I skidded the car to an abrupt halt feeling the tears on my face and in my eyes for the first time. I waited for Jacob to change back to his human form before I looked in his direction again, I wasn't disappointed at what I saw, his beautiful skin so smooth and supple, his shaggy hair flopping over to cover his face and his warm dark eyes brimming with concern over my anguish and my tears. "Nessie, I know you didn't mean to be so angry back there, at Charlie, he was just doing what he thought was best. Did you know he came up with this rediculous idea that Bella had turned ''albino ''and that the rest of them were already, he seriously didn't think about them being a bunch of vampires. He asked me to come apologise to you and Bella, he won't budge on the Ed situation though. He feels cheated that he didn't know about the Cullens before your parents got married, he wishes he could have talked Bella out of it, some how. Ness, Charlie hasn't got much time left he ''needs you and bella around him at the moment and in truth this is where my genius plan comes into it." He smiled at me. "And what would this genius plan be then? Some how blackmail my mother into staying until Charlie is dead then kidnap me or something?" My words were harsher than I'd meant them to be but from the look on his face I'd just foiled his plan. "Get in the car Jacob." I sighed knowing that every moment was precious with him now. He jumped into the car without hesitation looking at my tear streaked face. I sped off at an alarming pace in a hurry to get home before my Mother could work herself into a panic and send out the search parties for me. I pulled the car into the big garage which stored all the Cullen vehicles and broke down. I couldn't help it, my body had some sort of water overload and it came pouring from my eyes and began making puddles on my lap. "Renesmee? What is the matter dear?" My Grandmother Esme had heard my sobs and come to investigate as was her nature to do so. I couldn't answer her, my mind was in complete dissaray, I sat clutching the steering wheel sobbing. "Jacob, get her into the house, Edward is on his way back now, it won't do anyone any good to see her so upset." Esme's spoke quickly and urgently to Jacob. I felt strong hands envelope mine and prize them from the perch I'd clutched at to stop myself utterly imploding. "C'mon Nessie, let's get you into the house before Edward or Bella see you like this." Jacob's voice was pure gold to me, I needed the sound daily to stop myself from going Insane. "Jacob..." I whispered before the dreary day disappered into blackness. "She's ''fine ''Bella, I think her mind had a minor overload that's all, she's just sleeping don't worry about it." "How long has she been like this Jacob? Esme? Carlisle? I may just wake her up soon." "Isabella, she is fine, I checked her over she is just sleeping. She has been out for about half an hour." "Will everyone stopp talking about me like I'm not here please?" I whispered my voice hoarse with sleep. "Renesmee, sweetheart are you ok? You had me so worried!" My Mother asked, her sprano sweet voice ringing with parental authority. I sighed and sat up, pulling myself into a sitting potition I looked at my parents sighing again, my Father's expression annoyed me and I'd had enough, I still hadn't forgiven him. I turned to find Jacob, he was leaning casually against the podium that was normally reserved for my Uncle Jasper. "Mother, do you mind if I go out with Jacob for a while? We're only going to La-push, I promise you I'll be back before dark, Jacob will bring me home." I looked pleadingly at my Mother, while reciting mine and Jacob's song at the top of my mental voice so my Father couldn't get the gist of my thoughts. "Ok Renesmee. But before dark! Jacob." I nodded got up and ran to my car, I waited till Jacob had followed and hit the gas. I drove through the thick woods up to our little cottage, I launched myself out of the car and into the cottage, I ran straight to my room and dived under my bed to retrive the little black backpack with mine and Jacob's fake ID's and the $5,000,000 that my Mother had packed for me so long ago. I grabbed a suitcase and shoved whatever clothes touched my hands into it and fled the little cottage that for so long had been my home. I reached the car and shoved my things onto the back seat, hopped into the driver's seat and sped off into the growing twilight with my Jacob... Category:Blog posts